companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Grenadiers
|upkeep = |prereq = |production_struc = Infanterie Kompanie |reinforce_cost = |health = |armor = |firing range = 35 meters |infantry_type = |weapon = 4x Kar98k |num_products = 2 |produces = Bunker * Defensive position providing for infantry units. * Costs: * Can upgrade to MG Emplacement, Healing Station or Reinforcement Point for . Trench * Defensive position providing for infantry units. * Doctrinal ability * Costs: Free |num_abilities = 6 |abilities = Fire Panzerfaust * Fire a short-range anti-tank weapon at enemy vehicles. * Costs: Rifle Grenade Shot * Fire a high-explosive rifle grenade * Requires: Battle Phase 1 * Cost: Field First Aid * Heal target friendly squad. * Requires: Veteran 1 * Cost: Model 24 Stun Grenade * Stun Grenades do light damage and temporarily shock infantry in an area. * Doctrinal ability * Cost: Sprint * Increases movement speed for a short period of time. * Doctrinal ability * Cost: Hull Down * Set friendly armor in immobile Hull Down position, increasing defenses and damage. * Doctrinal ability * Cost: Free |upgrades = MG 42 LMG * Adds a MG 42 LMG to the squad's inventory. * Requires: Battle Phase 1 * Cost: Jaeger Infantry Package * Adds two G43 rifles to the squad's inventory and includes training in interrogation. * Doctrinal ability * Cost: Ambush Camouflage * Infantry in cover can camouflage themselves and ambush enemy units while briefly increasing the squads damage. * Doctrinal ability * Cost: |num_upgrades = 3|speed = 3 m/s|num_slots = 2}} The Grenadier Squad is the core infantry unit of the German Army in Company of Heroes 2. With four man per squad they are rather small in numbers, but these troops are trained and experienced, capably led, and well equipped - they equal any soldier in the war. Arriving on to the battlefield wielding Kar98k bolt-action rifles they are most effective at long range. The MG42 light machine gun upgrade greatly increases the squads rate of fire and deadliness against infantry. Combined with their versatile abilities Grenadiers stay relevant throughout the battle. Overview The total number of soldiers who served in the Wehrmacht during its existence from 1935 to 1945 is believed to have approached 18.2 million. Recruitment for the Wehrmacht was accomplished through voluntary enlistment (1933-45) and conscription (1935-45). Prior to World War II, the Wehrmacht strove to remain a purely German force but with the invasion of the Soviet Union in 1941, the government's position changed. The Wehrmacht began to seek out recruits from occupied and neutral countries across Europe. The Grenadier Squad is built at the Infantry Kompanie for the price of , . All Grenadiers come with a Karabiner 98 kurz (Kar98k) bolt-action rifle, perfect for long-range combat. Four man per squad means they are outnumbered in contrast to their Soviet and American opponents, with six and five man per squad respectively. Cover and backup from support weapons give Grenadiers more freedom on the battlefield so they can unleash their full potential. The MG 42 LMG upgrade, although costly at , give Grenadiers unparalleled firepower. However, there is one drawback: firing this gun requires the squad to remain stationary. In the mid- and late-game, when vehicles arrive, Grenadiers continue to be an important unit on the battlefield. For Grenadiers can fire a Panzerfaust, a short-range anti-tank warhead which can inflict an engine critical on vehicles. Depending on Commanders they can build bunkers and trenches, throw grenades and even sprint for short periods of time. Weapons Grenadiers start out with the standard Wehrmacht rifle, the Kar98k, but they can be upgraded with a variety of weapons improving their capabilities against infantry. Like most other Infantry units, Grenadiers can also pick up a wide variety of abandoned weapons, from automatic rifles and anti-tank launchers to heavy weapons like Mortars and Machine Guns. Karabiner 98k kurz (Kar98k) The Kar98k is the standard bolt-action rifle issued to Grenadiers. The squad carries 4 of these when they enter the battlefield. Bolt-action rifles fire rather slowly, taking about 4 seconds between each shot at long range. Each hit delivers 16 points of damage, so it would take 5 hits to kill an enemy infantryman. It does have the highest accuracy among comparable core infantry units in the game. Firing while moving is generally a bad idea, it decreases accuracy with 50% and increases time between shots even more. A Grenadier Squad with 4 man can deliver the highest damage output of all core infantry squads at long range, only surpassed by the Infantry Section. MG42 light machine gun The “Maschinengewehr 42“ is a light machine gun, adding automatic firepower to the Grenadier's arsenal. A Grenadier squad can be upgraded with a single MG42 but it can potentially pick up a second one, which can make it an extremely lethal unit. Despite the MG42 being an automatic weapon, it does not perform well on short distances but excels in long range combat. Also keep in mind, that the MG42 cannot be fired on the move since the soldier carrying it needs to go prone in order to fire it unlike the Obersoldaten who can fire their LMG's on the move. Jaeger Infantry Package (G43) The “Gewehr 43“ is a semi-automatic rifle that is based on the Soviet SVT-40. It is slightly better at long range than the Kar98k and almost twice as good at short range due to its greater rate of fire. It is also slightly cheaper to upgrade than the MG42, making it a viable option if you have a lot of Grenadiers. G43s are also much better at shooting on the move (only 20% penalty instead of 50%) allowing your Grenadiers to stay mobile while also dealing decent damage which also makes them much more potent at wiping Squads on retreat. Interrogation interrogation is an ability that you use on an incapacitated enemy squad member on the battlefield. It will display on your mini map and tactical map the location of every enemy unit. Production Bunker * Cost * Requires friendly and connected territory. * Build Time: 20 seconds Grenadiers can construct an empty Bunker, giving for the squad inside it. An empty bunker can be upgraded to an MG Emplacement, Healing Station or Reinforcement Point for Grenadiers can also help Pioneers construct bunkers, speeding up the building process. MG Emplacements are generally placed on the map covering points, lanes of attack or other important areas. Healing Stations station three medics that heal friendly infantry in its vicinity. These are most commonly placed at your HQ or retreat point to heal infantry that is reinforcing. Reinforcement Points can reinforce nearby infantry and are a good way to keep pressure on your opponent by circumventing the need to retreat to your HQ. Trench * Requires the Defensive Doctrine (Community) or Osttruppen Doctrine. * Requires friendly and connected territory. * Building Time: 20 seconds The Trench is much like the Bunker, as it provides in a rough slit in the ground. The Trench has no upgrades, it can only be used as cover for infantry inside it. Often placed at important points or areas where heavy fighting can be expected. The Trench can be built free of charge. Like the British trenches, German trenches can also be utilized by enemy Infantry so it is important to put them in a postion the enemy can't easily overrun and turn the trench against you. Also note that any infantry stationed in a trench will lose a few models if the trench is destroyed. Abilities Fire Panzerfaust * Cost to activate * Activation: Select Vehicle/Building (Enemy) * Cooldown: 15 seconds Grenadiers can fire a short-range Panzerfaust anti-tank warhead at at enemy vehicles. If it brings the target vehicle below 75% HP, it will cause engine damage. This is an extremely useful ability because engine damage brings the enemy vehicle to a crawl. Unable to move at normal speed, the vehicle exposes itself to your anti-tank weapons or tanks. It can give you time to bring in your anti-tank forces or if that is already the case the vehicle is unable to move out of harms way. Light vehicles that roam the battlefield in the early game will instantly receive engine damage because of their low overal health. Bigger vehicles like tanks can survive a Panzerfaust with no engine damage, so make sure you damage the vehicle beforehand or bring in another squad that can fire another Panzerfaust. Behemoths like the ISU-152 or the IS-2 with their thick frontal armor may even need three or more Panzerfausts before they can be stopped. Panzerfausts can also be targeted on buildings or munitions/fuel caches, although this does not do very much damage. Rifle Grenade Shot * Requires Battle Phase 1 * Cost to activate * Activation: Select Area * Cooldown: 25 seconds Grenadiers can fire a 30mm high-explosive Gewehrsprenggranate, or Rifle Grenade. This is essentially a modified grenade mounted in a normal Kar98k rifle and uses a blank cartridge to blast the grenade away. The grenade travels in an arc towards the selected area and explodes inflicting damage onto the enemy target. It has somewhat lower damage than grenades thrown from hand but can be fired over a longer range. It is therefore rather easy to dodge and can not kill models in but a squad that is clumped up behind a tree or at a fence can be wiped with a single well-placed Rifle grenade. Field First Aid * Requires Veteran 1 * Cost to activate * Cooldown: 45 seconds German infantry almost all have acces to the Field First Aid kit. This ability unlocks itself after reaching Veterancy 1. When you heal another squad, they have to be next to each other and it takes 5 seconds to complete the ability. After that healing takes place over a short period of time*. Be careful when you use this ability, as it takes both squads out of combat!* *The Winter Balance Preview is testing to fully heal the squad, not over a period of time. *The Winter Balance Preview is testing to cancel the ability free of charge whenever interrupted by combat or something else. Model 24 Stun Grenade * Requires the Elite Troops Doctrine. * Cost to activate * Activation: Select Area * Cooldown: 30 seconds In the Elite Troops Doctrine Grenadiers, Panzer Grenadiers and Stormtroopers have acces to the Model 24 Stun Grenades. The stun grenade differs from a normal Model 24 Grenade in that it has less explosive power. When thrown it detonates with a loud bang and bright flash which will stun enemy infantry for a short time. While they still take damage from the grenade itself, it is the stun-effect that makes them an easy target for your infantry. Sprint ''' * Requires the Encirclement Doctrine. * Cost to activate * Duration: 5 seconds * Cooldown: 35 seconds The '''Sprint ability gives all infantry (including Snipers, Mortar teams and the MG 42 Heavy Machine Gun team) the possibility to move very quickly for a short period of time. Infantry squads can use this to dodge artillery or set up a flanking move. Likewise, weapon teams or snipers can use this to get out of harms way. Infantry is not able to fire their guns while sprinting, stopping enables them to fire again even while the ability is still active. Hull Down * Requires the Defensive Doctrine (Community), Festung Armor Doctrine or Fortified Armor Doctrine. * Activation: Select Vehicle (Friendly) * Build Time: 15 seconds Friendly vehicles can be set in an immobile Hull Down position in tactical places. While in Hull Down, vehicles cannot move but get defensive bonuses and on the offense increased accuracy and quicker loading times. It takes 15 seconds to be placed in a Hull Down position but vehicles can exit this position instantly to move again. Upgrades MG42 LMG * Cost to upgrade. * Requires friendly and connected territory. * Upgrade Time: 30 seconds The MG 42 is one of the best machine guns in the war, offering an unparalleled rate of fire. This gun improves anti-infantry capability at medium to long range. Does not fire on the move. Jaeger Infantry Package * Requires Elite Troops Doctrine, Jaeger Infantry Doctrine or Lightning War Doctrine. * Cost to upgrade * Requires friendly and connected territory. * Upgrade Time: 30 seconds The Jaeger Infantry Package includes two semi-automatic G43 rifles which are most effective at long range and can fire on the move. It also enables the Grenadier squad to interrogate an incapacitated enemy to reveal enemy units on the mini map for a short time. Sometimes enemy infantry is shot down but not dead. They crawl slowly around until they eventually die. Before this, you can use this ability by clicking on the model. After 6 seconds of interrogation enemy positions will briefly be revealed on the mini-map in the bottom-left corner. Ambush Camouflage * Requires Jaeger Infantry Doctrine or Storm Doctrine. * Requires friendly and connected territory. * Cost to upgrade * Upgrade Time: 30 seconds Ambush Camouflage lets Grenadiers, Panzer Grenadiers and Heavy Machine Gun teams in cover to camouflage themselves from the enemy. This conceals them from sight until they start firing. Units get a First Strike bonus for a brief period of time, increasing their rate of fire and accuracy. Veterancy Category:Company of Heroes 2 Category:Infantry Category:Wehrmacht Ostheer Units